1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to the light emitted diode (LED) technology, and more particularly to an information input panel using LED matrix.
2. Related Art
Since the beginning of civilization, human record the information by using drawings and characters. As the development of technology, the information recording method of human being is changed from the hand writing by pen and paper to using the computer record. In earlier conventional art, the drawing panel is made of a plastic layer and a tremellose layer. When using an exclusive pen to the drawing panel, the tremellose layer will bind with the plastic layer to generate a pattern by pen point pressure. Another conventional structure of the drawing panel is made of ferruginous powder disposing on the plastic panel with iron net. When a magnetic pen draws on the drawing panel, the plastic panel magnetically pulls the ferruginous powder to show the drawing pattern.
The abovementioned drawing panels have a common advantage, which is reusable. However, the pattern will gradually disappear due to the fadeaway of its stickiness in the drawing panel of the first conventional art. In addition, in the iron powder type drawing panel of the second conventional art, due to the iron powder is been magnetization, it induce that the iron powder is attracted on the iron net. As time passes, the pattern of the drawing panel will become blurring.
The mainstream of the information input and display board is light emitted diode (LED) display, such as an LED display panel on bus or subway, or an LED badge and so on. However, if end user want to modify the display information outputted from the LED display panel, the LED display panel should be connected to a computer, and the specific software in the computer should be used, or the input device of the LED display panel and the built-in fonts of the LED display panel should be utilized to select the output information. Although the outputting figure of the display can be more flexible by using computer, the interconnection with computer and the specific software are prerequisite. On the contrary, by utilizing the built-in fonts, the outputting figure of the display will be relatively limited, so that the outputting figure cannot be modified at will.